Laugh, and the World Laughs with You
by ruffledjigglies
Summary: A remake of an old fanfic. Summary: Luigi and Peasley have been dating together for some time, and are working on going the next level of that. That includes having a family. However, a familiar threat lurks upon the horizon and wants to destroy the Beanbean Kingdom to start out domination of the entire world.
1. Coming Together Once More

**Author's Note: Hello, this is the author of the original** _**Luigi and Peasley's Summer Blossom**_ **, a fic in which I look back on as not something that I can regret in some aspects, but something I feel I could change completely outright. As soon as you are reading, you will know the original is going to say goodbye. So, I'm going to rewrite this entirely from scratch. Some of it I have an idea of from giving it thought, the rest will play entirely by ear. I welcome reviews and critiques.**

 _Chapter 1_

"C'mon, Luigi. You have to see the progress I've been making!" Peasley moves through town, hand gripping tightly to the gloved hand. While the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and her two plumber-heroes-bodyguards had made it a point to make frequent visits to the Beanbean Kingdom, Peasley was practically antsy for all of them to return. It had felt like ages when it had only been just a few weeks.

Luigi was held tightly to the prince's hand, but had to maneuver around the way to avoid collision with other Beanish. With how the fast the prince was moving, it was a surprise to Luigi that he could keep up or he hasn't fallen over someone at this. Everything was moving so suddenly. He and Peasley had only as so much as said hello and embraced before the prince, much to the confusion of just about everyone, dashed off with Luigi in tow.

Whatever Peasley had wanted to show him, it must had been super important.

At the very least, it was super important to their relationship.

"W-wait, Peasley. Hold on. Let's just stop for a moment. Where are we going?" Luigi asked.

"To the Woohoo Hooniversity, silly." Peasley chuckled heartily.

"What's so important there?" Luigi brought more strength to his feet, to make him and Peasley come to a full stop. Peasley turns to face Luigi, the antsiness becoming more prominent on the Beanish hero's face. "Let's just take a moment. I just got here and you're already pulled me away from the castle. We haven't even stopped to just talk. I wanted to tell you about the roses you gave me."

Luigi and Peasley had, for the lack of better words, been dating for some time. Ever since the princess had took upon herself to visit other kingdoms for "mini-vacations", Peasley and Luigi had been getting closer and closer. Then one day, in the middle of one of those vacations and with much nervousness in their frames, they had told everyone they were dating. Peach, Mario, Toadsworth, Lady Lima and even Queen Bean herself.

The rest afterwards, is history. Open arms and history. Even if Princess Peach and the others didn't come have "mini-cations" in Beanbean, Luigi would always come and visit and spend time with his boyfriend. What could be considered a short time became one year, and another year in the end.

"It's...oh, dear Luigi it's too much for just my words to describe what I found." Peasley says. "It's more of a visual representation. But I promise, it's worth the trip. I would have just borrowed the book out of the Hooniversity and have it here, but I'm not a student there. I can only browse and browse I have."

"Looking for something new to show me?"

"You could...put it that way. Just let me show you this, okay?"

Luigi smiled sweetly, which brightened the prince's mood just a little bit more so. "Alright, Peasley. I'll go see what it is."

–—

Toadsworth laid back in one of guest rooms the Beanbean Castle had to offer. It was good to be back in Beanbean Kingdom was once again. After all, he did have company of the royal advisor and old friend, Lady Lima.

"Good to see you again, old bean." Toadsworth said with a hearty chuckle at the sight of Lima. She had brought in two bottles of Chuckola, a whole case reserved

for the Queen and Prince plus their visitors.

"Back at you, you shriveled shroom." Lady Lima says, her face serious. It softens a bit with an equally hearty laugh. "Same to you, Toadsworth." Lady Lima sets down the tray with the Chuckola Cola. "Things in the kingdom faring well? No recent kidnappings from Bowser lately?"

"Oddly enough, no. It's been very quiet lately. That must be why we have been having these little trips a lot more so. It does good on the both of us. We chit-chat a little, connect with our northeastern allies, or any allies for that matter since we visit around. Here thought, we connect, drink a good Cola, have a good belly-laugh when we can. Why it almost makes me feel young again, don't you think?"

Lady Lima let out a small laugh. "Yes. I take it everyone in the kingdom is glad to have a breather. Especially the Mario Brothers."

"Why yes. It doesn't stop them from visiting the Princess, mind you. While she does run her kingdom, it's always good to know the brothers are close enough to lend a small hand somewhere. How is the Queen and Prince doing these days?"

Lady Lima sipped a bit at her cola. "The Queen is doing well, healthy and robust as she can be. She still has quite of ways to go. And the Prince of course, well…" She stops herself. "Hm."

Toadsworth looks toward his old friend, curious and concerned. "Hm? What is it Lima?"

"I wonder if you noticed it Toadsworth."

"Notice? What is there to notice?"

"Have you seen how quick the prince was to get Luigi out the door?" Lady Lima says. "I take it was just to have some privacy between lovers. But I remember also, how much the prince has been away from the castle to the Woohoo Hooniversity. Whatever he's studying it seems, he's just been so eager. I've heard the young prince pacing up at night."

"Is that so?" The elderly toads sets his Chuckola Cola down. "Why do you think that is?"

"I couldn't place a guess on any one thing, Toadsworth."

"You have to have some kind of guess."

"I feel it's something do with… well, _marriage._ " Lady Lima said, bringing a wrinkly hand to her face.

Toadsworth can't help but eye Lima a little suspiciously. "Oh boy, is this something that can't happen? Are the Beanish not supportive of such things?"

The comment nearly catches Lima off guard. She eyes the floor a bit, before collecting herself and facing Toadsworth once more. Just to be on the safe side of having any mumbled voice, she took one quick swig of her Chuckola Cola and cleared her throat afterwards.

"No." Lady Lima says. "Believe me when I say this Toadsworth. I wouldn't have humored their relationship if it were destined to never be. The Beanish have ever been a judgemental sort. Far in a few between, there have been some. Overall however, the Beanish has been pretty accepting of sorts of relationships. I am supportive myself. I am thankful that Luigi makes Prince Peasley happy as happy can be. Even if..."

"Even if…"

"If it means a heir seems on the unlikely side…" Lady Lima mumbles under her breath. When Toadsworth gives her another look of suspicion, the old bean snaps right back up to attention. "I mean, the Queen is still in tip-top shape. Beanish folk are known to live long lives, but that doesn't mean there should be a lack of an heir when it is dear Peasley's time to take the throne."

"Well Prince Peasley, when it is time for him to be king, it wouldn't be the first time someone in the monarch has married someone of the same sex."

"The Beanish residents would be comfortable if they were two kings. I believe we have several monarchies who married someone of the same sex. Oh, I'm trying to remember one off the top of my head. Curse this old brain, for not remembering this knowledge." Lady Lima conks her head with her fist. "Forgive me dear Toadsworth, I haven't touched up on my history. I _do_ remember that the monarch has had same-sex marriages in the history of the Beanbean Kingdom. Somehow, they managed to continue the family line. Perhaps with other Beanish who were willing to produce heirs for the royalty, but I don't recall ever finding anything like that. It seems to make the most sense, as the children would still have royal blood."

"You haven't ask the Queen about it?"

"It never crossed my mind to."

"Shouldn't we?"

"Toadsworth, we don't even know if the two will be together that now. Given though, I hardly know Luigi's dating history. The prince himself has dated a bit. I know, I sound so skeptical. They've been dating for two years now. It's been two years."

"If going by when they told us, we can presume yes it's been a full two years if not more. They've had some history before then."

"...You're right, you're right. Silly of me to think it would end otherwise in such a flimsy manner." Lady Lima says. She downs another swig of Chuckola Cola alongside Toadsworth. "Well, if it's marriage, we'll be more than happy to come together to attend it!" She sighs dreamily, which earns her the smirk of Toadsworth.

"Dreaming about your own wedding?" Toadsworth says and he nearly busts out laughing.

Lady Lima snorts. "Oh Toadsworth, I'm more of a wedding planner! Nothing's more memorable than a beautiful wedding. I wouldn't my dear Prince and his potentially future husband to have a shabby wedding! That would be unheard of!"

Toadsworth smiles, a twinkle in his eyes.

"There, I got the ladder." Luigi says, pushing the rolly ladder to a tall shelf of books. "You're telling me the book you've been staring was _this_ high up?"

"Believe me, it wasn't easy. You never want to interrupt an intense study session of Woohoo Hooniversity students. It's no funny business, let me tell you." Peasley leaned over, giving Luigi a kiss. No matter the situation or circumstance, publically or privately, it would always make Luigi blush redder than tomatoes.

Luigi held onto the rolly ladder, watching Prince Peasley eye each of the books in a section in the middle of the library.

"So…" Luigi starts suddenly, before he is surrounded by several pretentious yet well-meaning college students and realizes he has to keep his voice on the down low. "What is it looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Shhh, I tried to move it in a place I could come back to it. Up here, specifically." Peasley glances back to the books. His dark eyes lit up seeing the book back in the starchy yellow book sticking out against a bunch dark greens and bright blues.

"What's so important about it?

Peasley hops down from the rolly ladder with book in hand. He gazes around the university library and finds an unoccupied table for him and Luigi to sit. He ushers the green-clad plumber to follow.

"Well, Luigi…" Peasley asks. "There is a question I want to ask. It seems weird to consider coming from me, but I just want you to hear me out."

"Huh?"

"Tell me, have you considered the future? At the very least, our future."


	2. Have You Considered?

_Chapter 2_

Luigi stared into Peasley's eyes. "Our future?" The green clad plumber blurted out, before realizing the crowd all around. Students studying. The Beanish prince eyed in him. Luigi lowered his voice, leaning close to the prince. "O-our future?"

Luigi sometimes considered the future. Most of the time, it was short-term, taking it one day at a time with Peasley. He considered the future of each moment they spent together and considered each letter they sent to each other. The bigger things had yet to take form.

"Yes, our future." Peasley said. He opened the book and eyed the sides of pages, trying to distinguish which ones were the ones he folded over versus if one of the college students did in the time that passed.

"What in particular about our future?" Luigi says. He shifts in his seat. In the back of this mind, he wonders what he thinks this might be. He watches Peasley eye the pages. "What book is that anyway?"

"I came here a few weeks ago, to humor myself. I didn't expect this sort of education when I stumbled upon this book." Peasley snickers to himself. "I didn't expect to nearly stumble off the ladder when I went to pick it up either. Luckily that time, I caught myself." Both him and Luigi snicker.

"But I found something interesting. It's very scarce, but it's interesting." Peasley says. He ushers Luigi to lean closer to him, pointing towards a corner of a page. "Take a look."

Luigi leans in to glance at the book.

 _The Beanbean Kingdom has had its history of same-sex marriages in the royal family, that has not affected the royal family line in the past century. Despite rumors of surrogacy amongst the royal family, there is no evidence to suggest otherwise of such existence. Though still, it is unknown to this day how this is possible._

Luigi was quick to turn to Peasley. "That's...um, interesting. But wait. You mean...you don't know about this either?"

"Well...not yet! Not yet!"

"What about the Queen? Why haven't you asked her?"

"I tried to talk with her about it before. I would try to ask her. But she would go…" At this, Peasley huffs up and puffs out his cheeks. "When the time comes and calls for it, Prince Peasley, I will tell of this to you."

"Sounds like a heavily guarded secret to me." Luigi says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, putting two and two together you know. This could mean something for us." Peasley said, going to put the book back in its place. "I didn't even think there had been a whole new different way. That could mean something for us!"

 _I am not sure where this is actually going..._ Luigi swallows a lump in his throat. _Or maybe I do. I'm just not sure what to feel._

"C'mon, let's head back now."

After putting the book back in its place, Luigi and Peasley start making their way back to the Beanbean Kingdom castle: Peasley with as much excitement as when his boyfriend, Luigi with much more on his mind. He wanted to voice his thoughts but he wasn't sure what to say o what to make of it. It seemed so small yet so big. He also saw the excitement in Peasley's eyes and was afraid to dash anything then and there.

"P...Peasley, are you thinking of getting married now…?" Luigi stammered.

Peasley turned mid-step, chipper as ever.

"Don't you…?"

Did he want to get married? Like, get married soon? Oh, the green plumber wasn't too sure. The way Peasley presented to this, made it seem there was more than just getting married. Like, the whole secret was taking center stage behind it all. It was still a nice idea, but not to rush into it.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

At the same time, it wasn't long before the two men walk into the Beanbean Castle. Mario and Princess Peach were chatting it up with Queen Bean. Before either Luigi and Prince Peasley The three of them were all sitting together, and it seems that Luigi and Peasley entered near the punchline of a very good joke. Mario was practically wheezing and Peach covering her mouth with gloved hands. Queen Bean had the biggest laugh out of all of them; chances out of 1-up mushrooms, she's heard the joke plenty of times before. Heck, she's told it. But it pleased her senses like if she was hearing for the first time.

And the whole palace seemed alight because of it.

In a few minutes, the shapely queen turned to see both Luigi and Peasley feet from the conversation. "Oh, it's good see you home my son. Honestly, I didn't expect you with Luigi home so quickly. That was one short outing."

"Oh, we've decided to just come back. We stopped by the Woohoo Hooniversity after realizing how warm it is outside. We can't have me turning into some refried Beanish or something." The queen and her son made a chuckle at the latter's joke. "But we decided once we got there, that we should come back. But I showed Luigi something super neat."

"Super neat, eh?" Princess Peach's soft voice spoke, with undercurrents of teasing in it.

"Aw, come on Your Highness, keep your jokes out of the pipes will you?" Peasley began to laugh once more. Luigi waved sheepishly in Queen Bean's direction. Mario and Peach joined in the Beanish prince's snickers.

"I guess now with everyone here I should call them all the chefs to prepare lunch for us in the dining hall. I know it was rude of me for my son to take your brother away so quickly Mario, because I take all of you are famished."

"Oh yes, certainly!" Mario said. "The sugar of the Chuckola Cola tied me over but I am hungry!"

"Excellent, shall we all go the dining hall together?" Queen Bean asked.

"W-well, uh if I could be honest, Your Majesty I am not too hungry right now. If it's not too much, I would like to retire to a guest room for a bit." Luigi bows towards Queen Bean.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Prince Peasley turned Luigi and took his hands. "Want me to bring you some water or some food?"

Luigi smiled, pleased with the attention and care the prince wanted to offer him. However, his mind thinks back to the future and what it could be. Stuff like that, was best for just thinking on one's own. "I will be fine. I think I just need to think to be myself."

"Of course Luigi, one of the Beanish here will escort you to one of the guest rooms." Queen Bean replied. Mario came over and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Are you sure everything's alright Weege?" Mario said, voice soft.

Luigi nodded. "I'm alright bro. Just not feeling too well."

One of the Beanish servants of the castle guided Luigi off. Prince Peasley watches, and something settles in him. Luigi didn't seem like this before they went to Woohoo Hooniversity. Everything seem like it was going so smoothly.

Peasley's mind wandered as he and the others enter the dining hall, where all of the chefs were wheeling out food. He made it a point to save some for Luigi.

Could it have been the thought of marriage that is turning Luigi's nerves? He'd figure that Luigi would be happy with the prospect of getting married, of that future. Prince Peasley had been thinking of this possibility and he was more than pleased it was with Luigi, with how close they've gotten together. In fact, there was a ring ready in his own room.

Yeah, a ring. Peasley was serious. He is serious.

But with Luigi's nerves, he didn't want to jump him and overwhelm him further.

 _Did the book have something to do with it?_ _Oh, did something come off the wrong way from my mouth?_ Peasley thought to himself. He wanted to put his hands to his face in embarrassment, but he wanted to contain himself in front of family. Well, not his mother but what could be more of his future family.

So Peasley couldn't be more surprised when Mario and Peach approached him after lunch. It was more for Luigi to ask what's wrong, but Peasley knows also he wasn't good at hiding his own concerns.

–—

They meet in one of the private rooms of the castle. Mario, Princess Peach and Prince Peasley sat back in comfortable chairs.

"You probably know what's wrong with my brother, Peasley." Mario says.

"Well, let it be known right off the bat. I didn't hurt him." Peasley said. "I may have looked...well hasty."

"What do you mean _hasty_?" Mario says. Peasley doesn't any more than the tone of Mario's voice to know that Mario would never want his brother to be hurt. He can certainly feel the underlying protective nature just from the way Mario leans in, a normally kind looking face fierce with suspicion. "Are you pressuring my brother now?"

"Um, yes and no. I showed him something I found interesting today. It had to do with what could mean something for our future. While it's rumored that some of my ancestors were the result of surrogacy, that couldn't be found. The book wasn't very specific. But I took it to mean something for me and Luigi, to have a kid of our own. Well, not before...I may have been a little too excited about that. Maybe that's why Luigi was upset. Or maybe he feels I'm pressuring him or rushing him into this." Peasley stops to take a breath. "Just believe me Mario when I say that was never my intention to pressure Luigi into anything, at all."

Mario sighed in relief. "I was worried for a moment."

"I know, I know." Mario was the closest family Luigi had. Peasley knows Mario would go to Joke's End and back to protect his kid brother. Even if it's from people they knew, who had horrible intentions.

"Do you want to marry him?"

Peasley looked down into his lap. "Well…"

"Well?"

"I have a ring already picked out to propose to him with."

A few moments of silence pass.

"I am not going to ask him until I know for sure. I don't want to just...do it now. Especially if he's not feeling well." Peasley turns to face Peach and Mario, who looks towards each other.

"I appreciate that Peasley, your consideration towards my brother. I really do." Mario said.

"But I still feel a little bad, for not being clear that it wasn't meant to be like. I think that's why he needed to be alone, but I didn't intend to hurt him somehow by putting some kind of pressure." Peasley said. "I am kind of stumped on what to tell him when we talk again."

"I would just be forward with that, I suppose." Peach says. "But wait until he's ready to talk to you again. I don't know exactly when that will be that he will within the span of this little mini-cation but I'm sure it won't be long."

"I would have to agree with Peach here. Sounds like the best course of action in this situation." Mario says. "And when the time comes, I suppose…" He shrugs his shoulders. "Propose?"

Peasley nods. "Thank you."

The time waiting–—the night and most of the day–—was agony for Peasley. But Luigi wasn't ready then. He still needed time and Peasley would wait. Even if it was something as ridiculous as months or years.

He didn't quite expect it to have been the next night after. Or close towards the night, the sun was halfway setting. Peasley had been in his room, staring at the ring. If everything goes well and everything turns out okay, he wonders what Luigi will say when the time comes. He sets the tiny ring, a band of silver with an emerald gem cut into the middle, green like his green-clad love.

He's lost in his own thoughts wondering that he doesn't hear the knock on the door.

"Peasley?" Luigi starts from behind the door.

"Huh?"

"It's me, Luigi."

Peasley just about jumped out of his chair. He opened the door to his boyfriend, who looked much better and in much better spirits. "You feeling better?"

"I think so for the most part." Luigi said. Peasley wasn't sure what to think of said answer, but it was better than Luigi being upset. He smiled at his boyfriend.

"So what's up?" Peasley asked.

"Well, maybe we could talk somewhere private. The sky is looking very beautiful tonight. Maybe just hang outside and just talk, the two of us." Luigi says. "If that would be okay with you."

"I think that would be lovely." Peasley smiled. "I know a good hill around here where we can talk."

–—

 **AN: It's a bit of a slow start I know and it's not at its best yet, but we're slowly getting into the meat of it all. Give or take, two more chapters at best. I have the ideas for it so don't you worry. I appreciate the two reviews I've gotten so far and I hope I get more. It's hard to believe that I am actually writing longer chapters than what I did I was longer.**


End file.
